


Secrets

by DragonLady90



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, Jealousy, POV Roronoa Zoro, Romance, Slow Romance, Swords, Tashigi is bleeding like a champ, Tumblr Prompt, fluff cause I love it, not even an injury can stop katana maniac to see the sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady90/pseuds/DragonLady90
Summary: Captain Tashigi is faced with a moral dilemma. Is it okay to thank a pirate? Meanwhile, Zoro is visited by the green-eyed monster. Keeping secrets and suppressing feelings can drive one's mind insane.The plot is set at Punk Hazard, during the party.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was ZoTash prompt on Tumblr. Was inspired to write the entire story. For you who asked a bit of jealousy.  
> I do not own One Piece or the characters. This story was written for fun.

Captain was fed up with tears and feebleness. Children were safe, but she was not at ease. Her patience and optimism faded. Though she knew she had to swallow defeat after defeat, not losing sight of her ultimate goal, it was challenging to exterminate her frustration. Pirates saved the day, again. To rub more salt into her wound, they were tending to the children. 

The party, which the Straw Hats orchestrated and her men instantly joined in, has been going on far too long for somebody tortured by her inner demons.

She had a headache, and her shoulder stung. The pain was fleeting compared to the tempest inside of her. She desired a quiet conversation with Smoker, but it was still a little awkward to talk after their... switch. Punk Hazard will be carved into her memory for the rest of her days. 

Her hunch was right and a fellow marine was responsible for covering up children's abductions. Not just _any_ marine. Vergo. Doflamingo's spy.

Tashigi rubbed her temples.

What to do about the pain of having your trust broken? Processing it was wearisome. It was her duty to look stern. Reliable. She was a Captain.

The memory of her men, petrified and left in Building A, will haunt her forever. Without batting an eye, they sacrificed themselves to save her life! The rest of her men persuaded (severely tortured) Caesar to tell them how to save the victims of the gas. One less burden to carry, cause she wouldn't know what to say to their families.

_"I'm sorry for your loss. They sacrificed themselves to save me. Yes, I'm standing here and they are in a cursed land and no, you can't bury their bodies or visit their graves. I was incompetent to lead them."_

"Ugh..."

She gazed at the pirate who helped her against Vergo. Black Leg, who was serving soup to everyone, was idolized by her men. She had to admit that he was an excellent cook. What is with the Straw Hats? Why are they so different from other pirates? How can they impact lives so much?

A thought of thanking him has crossed her mind, but his reactions around women were surprising. 

_Is it okay to thank a pirate?_

Faced with a moral dilemma, she approached the Cat Burglar. The woman was the fiercest protector of the children and had risked her life, like the rest of the Straw Hats, to rescue them. The first step towards the justice she believed in was to own her mistakes as Fujitora-san had taught them. Vergo was responsible for the incident but since he was associated with them, it was her fault too for not exposing his wrongdoing sooner. Innocents suffered. Her pride didn't matter. She bowed, begging her to trust her and allow them to take care of the kids. 

The biggest obstacle to her sanity laughed and drank sake just a few feet away from her. She gingerly observed him, her heart tugging whenever he laughed and looked her way. 

_Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro,_ his name drummed in her brain, making her headache excruciating. 

She misjudged him. Perhaps, her mind required a stronger reason to hate him other than being on the opposite sides. She couldn't undermine him anymore, because she respected him. When they fought for the first time, she noticed the gulf between them. She had trained with every chance she got, day and night, till her body parts bled. After what she witnessed, the rift separating them got vaster. How to reach the unreachable?

Tashigi worked frantically on her skills and strived not to fall into the trap of Alabasta despair, where she wasn't good enough. However, Roronoa's earlier performance would shake even the most confident.

What kind of hellish training did he endure? What else did she need to cast out of her life? He defeated her mind, body, and heart. What remained of her?

Keeping everything bottled up was a slow-growing disease. It was terrifying to feel something you could never speak of and that could destroy your life. Misery will keep her company tonight while she laments unrequited feelings and grief into her pillow. 

For whatever reason, he saved her life; enabling her to take the kids to Vegapunk, and later, to their parents. 

She should thank him. It wasn't hard for her to admit her mistakes and do so, but when that someone was Roronoa... It was agonizing.

_I'll address him when he's alone, so my men can't see me. No, I should be more cautious. Nobody should see me. I'll say 'Thank you' and leave._

Captain felt like she might lose her mind.

* * *

Her presence made his skin tingle and his blood run hot. 

"Thank you for saving my life." She uttered behind him.

He turned around in disbelief. Her hair splashed like ink over her healthy shoulder, contrasting the whiteness of the snow around them. Her cheeks matched the colour of her coat. 

"Thanking a pirate? That's a first." He smirked.

She glanced down. "You have my gratitude, regardless."

He noticed a red blossom growing on the bandage tied around her shoulder. 

"Chopper can fix that." He pointed out.

He didn’t mean to say it. Who would want to help an enemy? 

_That would be you, idiot._

Whatever. They were working together.

"Huh? Oh..." She covered her shoulder swiftly with her hand. "It's nothing." 

"Fine. If you want to faint again, be my guest."

Her gaze was wary as if estimating an opponent's strength. He expected outlash since the woman was as prickly as a hedgehog.

"He's still examining the kids, and I would rather not...let _him_ help me."

His gaze flicked to Torao, who was terrorizing the leftovers of G-5 men, with his devil fruit ability. The men screamed and cried even though they were all healed up. Law enjoyed toying with them, judging by his smirk.

_Crazy bastard_.

"I'll wait when he's finished with the kids. They are a priority." She relaxed her fists. "That's all I wanted to say to you." She turned on her heel, walking away.

"I can check it."

_What the hell am I doing?_

"You?"

"I dressed it, didn't I? Have a little faith, Glasses. I'm the man who saved you." His grin grew.

"Ugh! I don't know why I even bothered to thank you!"

"C'mon, it'll be our little secret."

"N-No, thank you. You did enough."

"Let me take a look." He caught her uninjured shoulder.

"I-I said no..." 

She looked like she was in pain. Did it hurt that much?

"Why are you running away?"

"I'm not running! I'm just walking fast..."

"You'll slip and fall."

"Stop messing with me!" 

Her voice echoed, causing a halt to the noise around them. 

"Taisa-chan?" Her men called. "Is this pirate bothering you?" 

Swirly Brows fraternity, including the Swirly Brows, were glaring at him. 

"Ah...No. Go back to the party-" Tashigi attempted to speak. 

"Marimo, why are you bothering Tashigi-chan?" Shitty cook stepped in between them.

"L-Like I said... He's not-" 

"Tashigi-chaaan~! You don't have to put up to his lame passes. Come to me instead~! I will treat you with-" The shitty cook froze.

"The lady is hurt! You dense numbskull!"

He grabbed the collar of his coat.

"Bring it on, Shitty Cook!" He readied Shusui.

"I'M FINE, REALLY." She ran away like a hare. 

He couldn't find her, even though he felt her presence nearby. 

* * *

"What was I thinking? Thanking a pirate... I can't wait to leave this place!"

Tashigi found a secluded spot near the building where children were examined. It was unfortunate that their medic was taken out. He was alive but unconscious. Furthermore, she wasn't in dire need of medical attention. Particularly from pirates. Nauseous and weary, she sat on a rock. She hung her head, pressing the heels of her palms to her eyes. 

_Nothing a night of sleep can't cure. I miss my bed..._ Her shoulder pulsated.

"I tended to Smoker's injuries." A deep voice spooked her out. "But I don't want your gratitude." Trafalgar strolled past her.

"I wasn't planning on thanking you!"

"No? But I tended to your men as well. Is that not worth thanking for?" 

"W-Well... You were torturing them!" She attempted to stand up but her legs were weak. 

"Hmpf. I don't like to waste my stamina, especially on marines. They asked for it." He smirked.

Tashigi scrutinized the mysterious man. He volunteered to find a cure for children's condition. And he removed most of Caesar's deadly drug out of their bodies.

"Why...?" She asked the question out loud.

"I'm a doctor. I can't ignore people in need."

_What the heck...?_ Tashigi was boggled. He was responsible for the "Rocky Port Incident," sent pirate hearts to the World Government and now he talked about duty as a doctor? Just what was wrong with pirates she came across? 

"Take off your coat so I check your wound."

"Huh?" Her ears were deceiving her. There was no other explanation.

"Would you like me to force you? The way you look, you wouldn't be much of a threat. I wouldn't even have to use my ability."

Tashigi darted an apprehensive glance at the pirate. He humiliated her in the worst possible way. His words came as a cold shower to someone who strived to become stronger. They were temporary allies, and she firmly believed in her decision, despite Smoker's yelling. Now that their goals are no longer aligned, there was no reason for him to-

"I'd rather not since I've used up a lot of my stamina, but if you are going to be that stubborn- Room."

"Stop! I'll do it..." She would rather not take him on after everything she had to endure. Tashigi reluctantly removed the crimson piece of fabric that was wrapped around her shoulder. Her coat was soaked with blood as well. 

"Shirt too. Just the shoulder."

She couldn't bring herself to do it, even though the sight of her floral shirt made her hands clammy. Her body shook involuntarily. 

"C' mon. I'm not interested in your body. Moreover, everyone saw it." 

"And whose fault is that?! Y-You jerk!"

"I could arrange it again if you want." He announced with triumph.

Tashigi never wanted to punch him in the face as badly as she wanted to at that moment. She revealed her wounded shoulder, unsticking the material of the shirt from her skin. The blood dripped slowly, down her hand, and into the valley of her bosom. It tickled her back, and suddenly, she couldn't breathe properly.

_How could I be so thoughtless? I have to take care of my body better. I let my ego blind me again..._

"Monet?"

Law snapped her from her thoughts. She nodded.

"You're lucky. It needs stitching. I'll patch you up in an old-fashioned way. But, it will leave a scar."

"I don't mind. I need a reminder."

"A reminder, huh?" She thought she heard him mutter. "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can!" She promptly got on her feet, lurching forward.

"No need to act tough." He seized her upper arm. "Your skin is pale; your breading is rapid and shallow. Mild symptoms of a blood loss."

Tashigi didn't have the strength to struggle. He was correct. 

"I'm surprised you're still on your feet." He mumbled, still holding her.

"What's that supposed to mean? Because I'm a woman?" She yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"I'm praising your stamina, marine woman." He clutched her forearm. "From a medical point of view. I heard you encountered Vergo as well. That asshole has one hell of a punch."

She had no comeback to his statement. He had praised her for accurately estimating their position and ultimately choosing to work with him. Another praise was unimaginable. While they moved together, she stared at the sword he carried over his shoulder.

Was it insane that she was curious about it? After witnessing it in action, on her men, Smoker, and herself, she recognized it. 

Tashigi shook her head. She was clearly not fine. Fascinated by a pirate sword, again. But swords weren't at fault for being in the possession of pirates. There was no harm in asking. After all, this entire situation was bizarre.

He brought her to the building where Straw Hat's doctor treated the children. But he must've finished since it was deserted. He gestured for her to sit down and show her wound again. This time she had to take her shirt off. Wasn't she exposed enough for a lifetime?

"This will sting." He poured some liquid, assumably disinfectant, over her torn skin. She bit the insides of her cheeks. There was no way that she would scream. The cold liquid tickled her skin making her arch her back while she pressed her shirt over her chest.

"H...Hah...That's Kikoku, right?" She analyzed the blade that rested against the wall beside Shigure. The pain subdued a bit, but her embarrassment flared.

"Hm? Yes." He cleaned the edges of her wound, dabbing it gently with a cloth.

"Bad news."

"W-What is it?"

"No anaesthetics."

She turned around, inspecting his deadpan face, hoping that he was kidding. But it didn't seem like it. Or the sadistic side of him relished in seeing her suffer.

"Fine. I can take it."

"I'm joking."

Tashigi drew in her bottom lip, stifling an outrage. Despite the numbness in her shoulder, she felt the sharp pain as he pushed the needle into her skin. Stitch by stitch, he closed the holes on her shoulder. But the real torture was his proximity. She never felt more vulnerable in her life.

"Y-You know that it's cursed?" She broke the silence, while he bandaged her shoulder.

"It hasn't failed me so far. That whole 'cursed thing' is just nonsense."

"I agree. May I see it?"

"Huh? Why would I give a marine woman my weapon?"

"You... You have a point. Forget it." 

_What is wrong with me? Haaah._ Dizziness overcame her.

"Tell me... more." 

She blinked her eyes hard. His face was as expressionless as ever, but it appeared that she stirred his curiosity.

"According to the information I read, this sword is craving for retribution."

His hands paused.

"It means "the wailings of a restless spirit." I can't say for sure, but the man who forged it did it to get revenge. He failed, and as a result, his spirit was captured in the blade, seeking the companionship of those who sought vengeance. It says that the sword will not rest until vengeance is achieved." 

"Hm..." Law snorted. "All done." 

"Thank you." She replied without much thought, still preoccupied with the sword.

"Um..." She came to her senses.

"This is weird."

"Yeah." She stood up. "I...ugh... Bye."

_Bye?! Bye?! To a pirate?! AGHHHH!_ She proceeded in the direction of the party racket, sworn to take what befell her into her grave. She had to walk at a slower pace, fatigue reaching her. Law passed her by without acknowledging her existence, and she was grateful. 

Until he unexpectedly stopped.

"Here." He held out his sword, not turning to look at her.

Tashigi rooted to the spot. Was the drug he gave her causing her to hallucinate?

"I thought you wanted to see it." He impatiently added.

"I do!" She rushed before he changed his mind, forgetting about her condition. She tripped before seizing it. 

He steadied her with one hand, furrowing his brow.

"I thought it was because of the shape you are in, but... Do you have a habit of falling?"

"No-Of course not!

"You're actually... a klutz. Hm."

"It's taller than me..." She chuckled, tuning him out. "Magnificent!"

"Oy, oy..." Law looked uncomfortable with how closely she examined the nodachi, grunting a few times.

When he finally managed to separate the sword fanatic from his weapon, they returned to the party separately. 

Tashigi's spirits lifted, especially when she noticed how kids were in better shape and appeared happier. She threw herself into the work, creating a list of their names.

* * *

Zoro had a splitting headache, and an irresistible urge to murder someone. The woman smiled again, not looking depressed in the slightest. He held his breath, steeling himself for another sound of her laughter. He didn't like it. 

Her face was lit up brighter than a flash of lightning, striking his core.

That soft look on her face was infuriating because another man was responsible for it. He did not like it one bit. 

Thoughts of his enemy infested his mind like roaches, and soon sake lost its effect. There was no other way but to confront her and squash them. He slowly rose to his feet, as he spotted the Captain leaving towards the ship. An obstinate look settled on his face. She didn't notice him, absorbed in the papers she held. 

_So defenceless..._

"I guess you'll touch any sword, huh?"

"Ack!" Papers escaped her grasp. "R-Roronoa... What do you want?" She frowned, gathering them.

"Did it feel good?" He stepped on one, deliberately. 

"Hey! What's wrong with-"

"Now you're buddies with Law, huh? How quickly you let go of your grudge against him, yet you bust my balls every time."

Her mouth went lax. 

" _I don't want him to touch me._ " He ridiculed her statement.

"I... I..." Her cheeks went crimson provoking him further. "I don't need to explain myself to you!"

"I see. Hypocrite."

The hurt in her eyes gave him some sort of twisted pleasure. It meant that he still had some influence on her.

"I don't care what a pirate like you thinks about me."

"There's that high and mighty attitude of a cheater Captain." He sniggered.

"Move your foot!" 

"No. Where did you go with him?" He caught her wrist.

"Let go."

"Not until you answer."

"He stitched my wound. That's all."

The way she glared at him caused him anguish. As if the nails run through his veins instead of blood, stabbing his heart in a thousand places. He released her hand, disgusted by his behaviour.

"I guess you don't have a shred of respect for me, huh?" Tashigi uttered bitterly. "Why did you save me... Zoro?"

She mouthed his name so silently and dainty, utterly destroying him.

He made a step back, his limbs melting to oblivion. The urges that tore his insides like a pack of hungry wolves, were because of her. He heard that feelings of love should be pure and soft and warm, like a fucking flower symphony in your gut, but this was not it. It was dark, poisoning him and controlling him, like a thirst that couldn't be quenched.

Zoro removed his foot from the paper. He walked away to cool off, leaving perplexed Tashigi behind.

* * *

"Zoro what's wrong?" Nami intruded on his thoughts.

"Nothing. Marines keep me on the edge. Can't wait for them to leave."

"Liar." The woman said with an amused tone.

"Hah?" 

"I saw the way you looked at Tashigi-chan. You were devouring her with your eyes. Frankly, I thought you were incapable of being attracted to anyone. Lost my bet with Robin."

"She's in on it too? I mean... Stupid." He snorted. "You should get your eyes checked."

"I don't care, but... Better resolve it with her now. Who knows when you're gonna see her again. It will disturb your training." 

"Like anything could disturb my training. Leave me alone." 

"Fine, fine." The woman giggled maliciously. 

"Tsk, shut up!"

.

.

The party died out, groups disbanding. It had reached a sobering point where you regret the choices you made influenced by liquor. He wanted to erase some of his. With that on mind, his feet led him to the harbour. 

It shocked him to see that she was there, sitting and observing the sea. When their eyes met, she turned away and ignored him.

_I guess I deserve that._

"Listen. I don't want to fight. Can you shut up?"

"I didn't say a word!" She stood up, facing him head-on.

_I cannot do this... Lemme fight another dragon!_

"I hate you, you hate me. But-"

"You hate me?" Her eyes teared up.

"N-No!" He lifted his hands in defence. "I meant marines and pirates hate each other, right?"

They sunk into silence. 

"I... I don't hate you, Roronoa." She sighed. "I know I should, but I don't. You and your crew helped people when Marines couldn't; when they abused their power and made them suffer. If we can't protect and serve the people then... Who's the real villain here? My heart is conflicted. I swore to wield my sword for the sake of justice, but as you said, it depends on the situation and circumstances."

Zoro was stunned. He did not expect his prideful captain to come undone before him. It was a chance to look into her soul and confirm what he believed was always there. And there it was. His figging flower symphony, only it felt more like fireworks and sake in his belly.

"I don't know why I'm saying this to you-"

He shushed her. "We're enemies. I won't let you get to my crew nor will I let you get me or my swords. However..." 

He closed the distance separating them, crushing their mouths together.

Tashigi took a sharp inhale. His lips were cold against her warm and soft ones, but it felt weird because she wasn't moving. Did he make another mistake? Just as he was about to move, she clung onto him, releasing a sweet moan. He took it as an encouragement to pull her body against his.

"W-Wh...at are we... doing?" She breathed on his lips, her cheeks flushed.

"Negotiating." He smiled, locking their lips again. His hands slid up her body, cradling her face, pleased that she was responding. He captured the sounds that escaped her with his mouth, tickling her tongue with his. He could feel her grip the fabric on his chest, yielding to the emotion that throbbed in both of them. She followed him, matching his movements until they had to disengage to breathe.

"I... I'll let you have my heart if you give me yours."

"Eh?"

"Not a bad deal, right? It will be our secret."

The air was cool and clean and cut his lungs in anticipation of her answer. He looked at his reflection in her eyes, pondering if she saw someone other than the enemy. A thought crossed her face, possibly a hesitation. But he knew he couldn't run away from this. He stepped off the edge of a cliff. With his heart in his mouth, he needed her to feel the same way.

"I... accept."

Relief came as if he woke up from a nightmare. He embraced her, kissing her forehead.

.

.

He observed her on the deck of the ship, paying no attention to the drama her men caused. The intensity of his gaze caused her to blush, and she placed her hands on her cheeks to cover it. He smirked when she scolded her men, laughing and crying at the same time. With the corner of his eye, he caught someone else watching the departure.

He was smirking too.

Why the fuck was he smirking? He scowled.

.

.

"Time to pay up," Robin said. 

"Agh!" Nami whined. "I placed a bet on his stubbornness. I didn't think he would go after her."

"And you interfered too. That wasn't allowed." 

"I guess even someone like Zoro has a soft spot."

Robin chuckled. "He has more softs spots than you would believe."

"Robin... You know something?" Nami cocked her eyebrow.

"It's a secret."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I did not expect it to be this long. I'm fully aware that their interactions are strained a bit (especially Law- Tashigi, god knows Law isn't a talker) but I tried to stay in the character, plus this is the world of fanfiction, lol. This time I wrote the realization of love from Z's perspective cause I got tired of constantly writing from T's perspective. Something new I tried. Let me know what you think about it.


End file.
